


The Sound of Shagging

by They Laid Him (LadyMondegreen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMondegreen/pseuds/They%20Laid%20Him
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty song parody of Simon and Garfunkel's "The Sound of Silence"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Shagging

**Author's Note:**

> Substitutions in brown. A million thanks to Hexium who came up with the idea to substitute "shagging" for "silence", getting me started on this naughty parody thing.

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to shag with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Took my seed while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of shagging  
  
In restless dreams I fapped alone  
narrow hands of skin and bone  
'Neath the halo of a stage lamp  
I arched my body to the warm  and damp  
When my cock was grabbed by a flash of a toothy bite  
That split my might  
And pierced the sounds of shagging  
  
And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People shagging without kissing  
People shagging without missing  
People shagging ways their parents never shared  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of shagging  
  
"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
shagging does a person grow  
Watch my porn that I might teach you  
Take my cock that I might reach you"  
But my cum, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed  
In her aching vulva  
  
And the people fapped and prayed  
To the naked god they made  
And her breasts flashed bare each morning  
soft and proud and newly forming  
And her womb said, "The seeds of the prophets are written on the brothel walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of shagging

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider [Flattr-ing](https://flattr.com/submit/auto?user_id=TheyLaidHim&url=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F1056734) it.


End file.
